


Closer to Heaven

by NoScrubs12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time slows for Albus on a hillside under a blanket of stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [grindeldore_100](http://grindeldore-100.livejournal.com/) prompt "Under."

Time slows on a hillside under a blanket of stars. Nothing matters, save the feel of skin caressing skin and gentle, insistent touches. There is no magic, no brothers, sisters, or aunts, no greater good than this love, no better sight than the stars above reflected in soft blue eyes. Worries, plans, and the world slip away as the moon lingers above.

As Albus pulls him close, he wishes for time to stop. He forgets about Hallows, the only thing that matters the feel of soft lips against his, fingers brushing as innocence is lost and found beneath the heavens.


End file.
